


Tuesday's Karaoke Night

by amazingdestielisnotonfire



Series: Supernatural Imagines [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Karaoke, Smut, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingdestielisnotonfire/pseuds/amazingdestielisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine: Dean when you finally agree to go to karaoke night with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday's Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't heard the song "Hell Yeah" by Rev Theory then you might want to go look it up and listen to it once or twice or listen to it while you read this fic and follow along to it or whatever or you might be confused when the song comes up, or you can sing it in your head :3 its your choice
> 
> March 2016 update: i've tampered with this a bit, tryna make it a little bit better with my some-what developed writing skill

"Fine! Oh my God, I'll do it, just please shut up!"

Your hair was a mess from pulling it because _oh my god Dean was driving you insane_. He visited a bar the week before and when he found out that there was a karaoke machine inside that let people have contests every Tuesday night, he bombarded you with requests on going with him.

You were never much of a karaoke gal, you refused to sing in music class in elementary school, never took choir in middle or high school, and the only singing you ever actually did was when you were sure the boys were out of the bunker and that you were completely alone, or when you were in the shower and the radio covered your voice. But other than that, you weren't ever one to sing of your own free will.

Until Dean had driven you to complete exasperation while you were trying to research everything you possible could on djinns and you were about to throw the book at him when you figured agreeing to it would make him stop talking about it. And a wide smile started to spread across his face after you said yes.

"About damn time, too," he said. You sighed in frustration and slammed the book, giving up, and put it on the stack of books next to you on the table. "It's tomorrow night, so we'll leave around eleven, that's when everyone is too smashed to care how bad you sound."

"Oh, bite me, Winchester!" You turned to see him giggling where he stood, and Sam and Cas were still sitting at the table, both looking up from what they were doing to see what was about to go down. "We'll see who sounds worse tomorrow night, and you can bet your ass you're gonna lose that shit!"

"And what makes you say that?"

"I've got the voice of a motherfucking angel, that's what!"

"We don't sound lovely at all if that's what you're getting at."

"It's just a saying, Cas."

"I've never _ever_ heard you sing, so good luck with that." Dean then smirked and turned around to go to his room. You pouted where you stood, and started stabbing him in your mind. You told Sam you were going to call it a night, and Cas said goodbye to you before you went in your room and went to bed, falling asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow.

 

***

 

When tomorrow night came, you and the boys ate dinner at the bunker table while Dean kept looking in your direction and winking. You gave a bitchface in return. He helped you clean the dishes and Sam eventually went to bed around the time you two said goodbye to him and headed to the bar that Dean was talking about. You two could hear the music being sung inside from the parking lot.

"Think they're drunk enough?" Dean asked you.

_"And IIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEIIIIIIII, WILL ALLLLWAYYSSS LOOOOVEEEE YOOUUUUUoooOOOoOO!"_

You looked over at him. "Definitely." You both walked in and saw a man like looked in his mid-forties holding a half-full glass of beer that looked like it was spilled all over his hand holding it. That theory was confirmed when he started swinging his arm around to the rhythm of his song. He wasn't even following along to the words anymore, to be honest.

When the music stopped, he continued mumbling the tune before stumbling off the stage with his now-empty beer glass.

The announcer came on the stage. "Alright then, who's going next?"

Dean was about to raise his hand but you stopped him and pulled it down. "Calm down, Winchester, we just got here. And I'm not even the right amount of drunk," you said to him. He laughed, and you wanted to hit him in the arm, but you just smiled and went over to the bar where you both ordered two beers.

You listened to two more songs before you finished. Dean wanted to go next but you kept him seated in his bar stool. "Six shots," you said to the bartender. She poured you both three shots and you took all of yours, one after the other, turning them upside down when you finished. You looked over at Dean who was holding his first shot at his lips, wide-eyed, and he almost looked concerned.

"You okay, (Y/N)?" He took his first shot and hissed, clenching his teeth. "God, that stings," he said before taking the last two.

"I'm okay," you said. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just preparing myself."

"Take a break, you want to get drunk, not smashed."

"No, that's the thing, I feel more confident when I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing," you stated nonchalantly while looking at a couple getting on the stage and look at the book where all the songs were listed.

"Wise words," he said back.

"Hey, how about we make this a contest?" You could feel the buzz start to take you over, but you pushed it down until you were ready to act a damn drunk fool.

Dean smirked at you. "Go on."

"Loser has to buy the shots for the rest of the night," you said. "Doesn't matter how much."

"But that doesn't mean you're allowed to cost me a hundred dollars worth of shots."

"Are you saying I'm gonna beat you?" You leaned closer to him, feeling that buzz start to turn into a numbing feeling, and it was easier to smile at him in a daring and smartass-ish way.  _I f_ _eel more confident when I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing_. Dean scoffed and ordered two more drinks for you both.

"I'm just stating the rules," Dean said. The drinks were set down in front of you both and he picked his up. He turned to look at the couple start to sing, both totally sober and cheerful and happy and-

"That's sad," you piped up. Dean turned to look at you.

"What's sad?" He took a big sip.

"Look at 'em," you nodded to the singing couple. "Sober. Singing together. And it's chick-flick music. It's disappointing, poor girl probably hasn't had an orgasm in years."

Dean choked on his drink and you started to drink from your glass. "I'm sorry?"

"On the inside she's begging for her boyfriend to please her," you said. "Happiness like that is a _mask_ , Dean. Who sings that happily while they're sober? If they were drunk then it would be a different story."

"What are you even saying, (Y/N)?" Dean chuckled before taking another sip.

"I don't know, to be honest," you said before draining a quarter of your glass. "But damn, do I feel _relaxed_ , like, Jesus Christ, these bar stools are comfy." You started to wiggle your bottom against your seat, doing a little dance on the leather cushion that had some rips and tears on it.

"You're already drunk, aren't you?"

"I am not drunk, I'm just super chill right now."

"Okay, yeah, you're drunk," Dean nodded before finishing his drink. You soon did too, looking at your glass very closely with your nose almost touching it as you slowly, _slowly_ put it on the bar table on your coaster. Dean watched you closely, a giggle building in his throat because watching you do this was like watching a baby animal explore the world. And it was absolutely hilarious.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He whispered.

"I'm putting my glass down, duh."

"Why are you looking at it like its gonna blow up?"

"Because," you said simply.

"Hey (Y/N)," he whispered in a not-a-whisper tone, where literally everyone could hear you if the room was quiet.

"What?" You whispered back to him in the exact same tone.

"The stage is open."

"REALLY?" Your head shot up and you looked at the stage where the No Orgasm girl was leaving the stage along with her Can't Satisfy A Woman boyfriend.

"Shhh!" Dean giggled. "You'll wake everyone up, GOD!" He yelled the last word and you were a giggling mess while you got up and out of your bar stool, raising your hand and jumping up in the air when the announcer asked who was going next.

"Mister mister!" You waved both your arms even though a simple cough would've gotten his attention, and soon everyone was looking at you. Dean stood next to you, waving. "GOD, DEAN, YOU'RE SO SLOW."

"I'M SO TERRIBLY SORRY." Almost everyone was looking at you two like you were psychos screaming at each other, as you were literally standing next to each other. You both stumbled to the stage and the announcer was trying to hide his smile because he's encountered drunk singers before, but you guys... Oh man.

You both looked through the song book and you almost screamed when you saw one of your favorite rock songs on there, 'Hell Yeah' by Rev Theory. "Oh, my God, I love this song. We have to sing it!" You pointed at it and Dean made a "why not?" face. You looked at the DJ next to the stage and pointed at the book. "Number forty-seven, please."

As the song started playing and the guitar rang through the speakers, you started cracking your knuckles and every other bone in your body in preparation, and you looked over at Dean who seemed to be doing his own prepping.

"You're gonna lose, Winchester," you said.

"Nuh uh, (Y/L/N)," he said back.

 _"Can you feel that?"_ The speakers rang, and you always lip synced that park whenever you sang it alone. _"You better hold on. This one's about to get bumpy."_

You creepily started giggling when the dude singing laughed, and Dean just tapped his microphone, looking behind him at the screen where the words were.

"She's a ten, hellbent, I'm in heaven tonight." You knew those words like the back of your hand, and singing them when super smashed, especially on-key, was easier than you thought.

"Six-speed sex scene playin' out in my mind." Okay maybe you weren't completely on-key, but the other bar-goers weren't making disgusted faces, so you weren't _bad_.

"One look, I'm hooked, motor runnin'." Dean started to sing with you, and he was seeming to get more and more attractive as he sang the words in the right key to your favorite song. "Revved up, my heart started pumpin', are you ready for the best damn night of your life?!"

"Give me a 'hell', give me a 'yeah'!" You did a little dance during the two-second pause. "Stand up right now, and give me a 'hell', give me a 'yeah'! Stand up right now!"

"Get ready to go! She ain't movin' slow! She's takin' control! Pushin' the pedal through the floor! I'm beggin' for more, you better hold on tight!"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" You pointed to Dean.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" He sang it and then pointed to you.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" You pointed to him again.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" He pointed back to you.

"Got a taste, can't be saved, I'm a junkie for life." You played an air guitar during the two-second pause again. "She fuels my fire and adrenaline high."

Dean then gave you a totally "oh my god fuck me" look. "My need for speed's got me gunnin," he took a single step closer to you, "One touch, she screams 'keep it comin'," _another step closer to you_ "Are you ready for the best damn night of your life?!"

"Give me a 'hell', give me a 'yeah'!" You took a step away from him and saw the fire in his eyes start to burn, and it made him look even hotter. "Stand up right now, and give me a 'hell', give me a 'yeah'! Stand up right now-"

"Get ready to go! She ain't movin' slow! She's takin' control! Pushin' the pedal through the floor! She's beggin' for more, you better hold on tight!" You took a glance at the other bar-goers during the short guitar solo and they were surprisingly loving it, you wondered why you and Dean weren't sounding completely butchered while you were singing.

The dude singing the song was laughing again, and he said _"Almost home"_ , and you realized how sexual this song was right now. Oh, but who cared right now? Damn no one, that's who.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey," Dean was getting closer to you now.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey," you sang it back to him.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey." He was two steps away from you.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey." You wanted to kiss him, and you hated your brain for thinking that, and you hated your eyes for _liking what they saw hot damn._

"Give me a 'hell', give me a 'yeah'!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Stand up right now, and give me a 'hell', give me a 'yeah'! Stand up right now, and give me a 'hell', give me a 'yeah'!"

"Get ready to go! She ain't movin' slow! She's takin' control! Pushin' the pedal through the floor! She's beggin' for more, you better hold on tight!" You both took turns at singing the verses and the speakers around the bar were buzzing with the guitar and high volume. The last note finally sounded and some of the people started clapping, and you and Dean were both staring at each other on the stage. Even in the dim light you could see his pupils were blown wide, a thin ring of green surrounded the pit of his eyes that told you: _oh hell yeah._

 

***

 

Nothing was safe anymore. Once you both took that hint, Dean was gone, grabbing you by the hips roughly and pulling you against him and his hardening crotch. The other people, of course, just assumed you two were a couple, and they didn't say anything. Dean's hands tightened on your hips and he dragged you down the stage and out the doors and through the parking lot all the way to the Impala.

He unlocked the doors and opened the backseat, you breathing down his neck and palming him through his jeans the whole way through. Dean let the back of your legs hit the edge of your seat and fall backwards into it. He climbed over you and shut the door behind him. You wiggled your way out from under him and into his lap, straddling him and curling your fingers around the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. You worked on his belt buckle while he took off your shirt and unbuttoned your pants. Your breaths were hot against each other's neck, and Dean couldn't keep his hands off you, running them up and down your sides and thighs. You lifted your lower body up and he slipped your jeans down your legs and you kicked them off your feet.

"Shame they had to go," Dean mumbled to you, talking about your jeans, "You looked so good in them."

You giggled to him and ran your hands over his chest, letting your palms feel his skin and you wanted to touch him forever, his skin was so tan and smooth and _perfect._ You wanted to kiss him more than anything now, and that's exactly what you did. You kissed him on his neck first, feeling his hands travel up your sides and cup your breasts and then go back to your hips. He groaned when he felt your lips on his jaw and neck. You ran your tongue against his bottom lip and his grip on your hips tightened.

You ran your hand over the growing bulge in his briefs, and he moaned low in his throat at your touch. You reached to push your panties to the side while still kissing him, and you guided the head of his cock to your opening. Your kiss swallowed up the moan he let out as you eased yourself down onto him.

You sighed when you fully took him in, sitting on him and gripping his hair in your fingers, pulling his head back and making Dean emit a growl deep in his throat. You let your knees strain against the leather of the seats as you lifted yourself up, Dean moaning again and put his hands on the back of your neck to bring you closer to him and kissing your neck. He kissed his way up to your lips and thrusting upwards so his hips met with yours as you brought yourself down back onto him.

Both of you built up a rhythm like that, you riding him in the backseat and pulling at his hair, nipping at his neck while he kissed you all over and ran his hands all over your body-- _God_ , he would not stop  _touching_ you--coming to rest them on your hips. He pulled you closer to him and kissed you a final time before your legs gave out and you collapsed on top of him, your orgasm riding through your body and wrapping itself around Dean's cock and he quickly followed you and he came with a gasp with his face buried in your neck.

Dean kissed your neck softly and you hummed while you slipped yourself off of him and began to dress yourselves. You curled yourself into a ball in the passenger seat while Dean drove you both home. With discreteness, you spent the night in Dean's room that night.

"How was karaoke last night?" Sam asked you two the next morning.

You exchanged a glance with Dean over your cereal, and you both smiled as your hands locked together under the table.

"Karaoke was fun."

 


End file.
